the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP39
ELLO!!!! TOMORROW'S THE FINAL EPISODE!!!! ARE U EXCITED? OF COURSE U ARE!!! HOUSE OF PROM TRUDY - Oh, all my sweeties, you all look wonderful! JOY - (purple dress, black heels, purple earrings) JEROME - Hey Mercer. JOY - Hi Clarke. (JEROY KISS) KT - (yellow dress, orange heels) Eddie, what time? EDDIE - 9 p.m. KT - Got it. WILLOW - Alfie, hi... (pink dress, purple heels) Can we talk. ALFIE - Not now Willow. I've got more important things to take care of. Author's note - OK, warning - Get ready to SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! WILLOW - More important than this? (WALFIE KISS) ALFIE - I was wondering when you'll do that. (smiles) WILLOW - SQUEEEEEEEE!!!! KT - Sorry, Willow, we're gonna have to take Alfie away from you, K? WILLLOW - OK.. See ya at prom! ALFIE - See ya. (SIBUNA) EDDIE - So, all you need to do is.. Stab Seth with the sword. AUSTIN - OK, where is it? EDDIE - Here. Take it. *throws him the sword). KT - You're ready? AUSTIN - Ready as I'll ever be. Too bad we don't have a singer for the prom though. EDDIE - Who was supposed to be the singer? AUSTIN - Fabian. KT - I... I'll be right back, excuse me.. (leaves) AUSTIN - What's wrong with her? EDDIE - I think it's because of Fabian. I think she likes him. AUSTIN - It must be hard for her. EDDIE - Not only for her... I've never got a chance to tell Yacker... AUSTIN - What? EDDIE - Never mind... ALFIE - But now it's very important to kill him. We need our friend back. AUSTIN - I know. I won't let you down. (PROM) KT - (sitting alone) JOY - Hi! KT - Oh, Joy, didn't see you there. JOY - Why are you sad? KT - It's... Nothing. JOY - Come on, tell me. KT - You're not gonna like this. It's about Fabian. JOY - Oh. KT - I like him. JOY - OH! KT - I know it's bad, I mean poor Nina. JOY - KT, you don't have to worry. Nina dumped Fabian. He's free. I'm sure Nina will be OK with it. KT - Really? JOY - Really. MR SWEET - Listen up everybody! Let the prom begin! And be sure to vote for your Prom King and Queen! (FOREST) VICTOR - Are you ready sir? SETH - Yes, you can wake this spirit. VICTOR - (speaks in a foreign language) (SKY TURNS RED, EARTHQUAKE) (PROM) (EVERYBODY DANCES) (THUNDERSTORM AND LIGHTENING) AUSTIN - What's going on? KT, EDDIE & ALFIE - It's time. SETH - Oh, Osirian, you thought you could stop me. Oh, how silly, how silly of you. EDDIE - Austin, now. SETH - Think, Austin, I can give you everything you ever wanted. AUSTIN - But Mara... SETH - Mara's gonna be just fine. EDDIE - Austin, do it or it might be too late! SETH - Listen to me! He's not your Friend! EDDIE - He's lying! KT - Austin don't listen to him! AUSTIN - I... I... SETH - Take my hand. I promise. You'll be safe. EDDIE - No! ALFIE - Austin, DON'T!!! AUSTIN - I... (gets closer to Seth) TO BE CONTINUED... What will Austin do? Will he save his friends AND the world, or will he choose the evil side? Find out in episode 40!!!1 SIBUNA!! Category:Blog posts